


Good Intentions, Bad Decisions

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, No Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nora kills Fahrenheit when heisting with Bobbi. Hancock has an..  alternate punishment for her.(Very plot heavy because I might write another part.)





	Good Intentions, Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Barely proofread, sorry!

Nora didn't really know what to expect when she got out of the vault.

 

She had hoped that the world had recovered, she had feared that everyone but her was dead. Instead, she was introduced to a strange place, full of colorful characters but also ridden with some of the not-so-nice products of nuclear fallout, i.e. deathclaws- the one that she first encountered in Concord ranked high in her ever expanding list of near death experiences. Nevertheless, she agreed to keep fighting in the name of the Minutemen seeing as rebuilding the Commonwealth seemed like a noble goal. Of course, Nora had prioritised finding her missing son, but it only led her down a path of destruction, eventually leading to the destruction of the Institute with every other faction left intact (even if Nora would rather have the Brotherhood go away). She was a proud general of the Minutemen, notable settlements, all of which she was familiar with. Everything was going swimmingly until news of the Brotherhood interfering with a settlement to the South was delivered to her. Ronnie Shaw had broke it to her as soon as she crawled out of bed in the Castle.

 

"General- those Brotherhood folks just robbed that settlement! Took the crops, took every single mutfruit, didn't leave a trace. They're barely survivin' on last week's trades, and the caravan only goes down there every month. They got water, General, but God, lotta kids down there too. You need to go and buy them food til' they can grow their own again, or negotiate with the caravans." Ronnie exclaimed, looking a mixture of pissed and worried. Didn't she always?

 

Nora withheld a growl. Damn Brotherhood could be as bad as raiders with their sense of entitlement. For a short while after the defeat of the Institute, they treated her and the Minutemen with respect, but it seemed that arrogance had clouded their minds again. Stealing from farms was low. Stealing from farms with five kids was lower. Nora was also fairly certain that one of the kids was sick, judging by the trading requests for specific chems and medicine. 

 

What made her more angry is that the farm probably had the highest amount of turrets (because she knew the Minutemen would be unable to get there as fast) but they must of not picked up the Brotherhood as enemies.

 

But now, Nora had to think fast. She needed to get food down there as soon as possible.

 

She let out a small curse as she realised she had spent the profits of her settlements on steel in the name of expanding Starlight Drive In. She would have to go and take on work or somehow track down a caravan. 

 

Tracking down caravans was like trying to find a needle in a big, radioactive haystack. A needle that was always on the move, and might not make it down to the settlement in time.

 

Work could probably be found in... Diamond City. Wait- no, she had visited just last week and no one had anything for her.

 

She could go help out a settlement with crops, but demanding money for that seemed greedy. After all, wasn't it her job to help settlements? Nora could envision the look on Preston's face if he heard she had been doing that- somewhere between "kicked puppy" and "startled deer".

 

Or she could try Goodneighbor, a place that she hardly visited. Goodneighbor was an anarchy with one hell of a chem trade and a mayor that stabbed a man right in front of Nora a mere minute after she walked through the door. It was, in all honesty, a place where the general of the Minutemen shouldn't be frequenting. However, she could ask Daisy for work- the two had something of a bond and Daisy was easy to talk to.

 

But even if she didn't talk to Daisy, they'd have work, local work she coud get done quickly. She knew it. And Nora was prepared to do things that were shady for the sake of those kids. She didn't like helping the chem trade, stealing or brutal mercenary work... but she needed those caps. For them, for the reputation she had to uphold, for the Minutemen.

 

When she timidly stepped through the door to Goodneighbor, dog following closely, the infamous mayor himself was leaning against the Old State House, smoking a cigarette. Must be smoke break time, Nora thought. In all the times she visited Goodneighbor, Hancock was always out and about, substituting paperwork for dealing with problems in person, and in a way, that was pretty admirable.

 

"Hello, General." Hancock greeted, smirking at her. 

 

"Hey, Mayor Hancock. How are you?" replied Nora, trying to keep the fact she was intimidated out of her voice, barely succeeding. There was just something about the ghoul that made her want to avoid him. It was probably his confidence and the fact that his reputation always preceded him. Nora tried to talk to him with an open mind, but it was difficult given the tales she'd heard.

 

"Fine, fine. Curious, actually. What's the deal?"

 

"Deal?"

 

"Well, the famed general of the Minutemen doesn't come here often, so what's happening? Come to get a chem trade going? Set up a new caravan route? Or have you came to trade tricorn hats with yours truly?"

 

"Well," she chuckled. "I'm actually looking for work. Fast as I can get it."

 

"Would of though you'd of been preoccupied with all those settlements... Nevermind. Lemme think, I'm sure I had something."

 

A passing member of the watch decided to tell her about Bobbi No Nose, and with the promise of good pay, Nora was quick to thank the watchman and ask for directions. Before she had totally sped off, Hancock called, "Pickman Gallery. I got good pay for that too, and all you gotta do is check it out."

 

"Okay- but give me a week, I'd prefer to stay local for now."

 

Hancock sighed as he stubbed his cigarette out on the wall. Bobbi was bad news, felt bad ever since she had holed herself up in her house and workers had began coming in and out of the place. And now Nora, who he'd like to get to know better. He'd heard rumors about what Bobbi planned to do. He should of stepped in and warned Nora. Too late now, best just to send Fahr down to his stongroom to wait for the inevitable.

 

♢♢♢

 

Diamond City, they were going to raid the mayor's strongroom in Diamond City. Personal stash of a bigoted man who also happened to be dead and hated, low risk of getting caught. Nobody would notice a few caps and supplies going missing, right? Seeing as it was midday, Bobbi, Nora and the newly recruited Mel would probably finish this long before midnight. Then a somwhat exhausted Nora could trade back in Goodneighbor for all the food necessary for the settlement, then walk down to it in the company of Dogmeat.

 

A couple hours later, Hancock heard a boom. Outside, he heard the mutterings of "probably just a radstorm" and "has Fred blew up the lab again?".

But he knew better.

One more boom, less audible, another, much less audible. They definitely weren't headed for Diamond City, and Hancock didn't know whether to be amused or angry. A group of panicked (but high) drifters were all explaining the rumors they'd heard about Bobbi in various tones of distress. Hancock dismissed them after thanking them.

 

Meanwhile the trio underground (plus Dogmeat) battled their way through ghouls. Nora slipped some Dandy Boy Apples and a Nuka Cola she had scavenged into her knapsack, along with any caps she could find. Something about this didn't feel right, but she just wanted to be done with it. The sooner she got to the settlement, the better. At this point, judging by how fast they could set up a radio to send a distress call to The Castle, they had probably went without food for a day now. 

 

♢♢♢

 

Hancock shifted through his papers. Damn mayoral duties. Did he  _really_ have to fill out this form telling KL-E-0 she couldn't kill customers for trying to haggle with her? Did he  _really_ have to justify it in over two-hundred words?

Apparently so.

He didn't hear any more booms. How was Nora doing?

 

♢♢♢

 

Finally, they reached the strongroom and Mel voiced his suspicions. Nora felt uneasy too, but there was only one way to find out. Nora told Dogmeat to stay behind, just in case the place was guarded.

 

When they got in it was as she had feared. The mayor's bodyguard and two others accompanying her stood above, looking on as they entered. Fahrenheit stood tall but with a lean, brandishing her machine gun.

 

"What?" Nora hissed to Bobbi. "This was supposed to be _McDonough's_!"

 

Fahrenheit began talking but Nora couldn't hear it. She was too busy processing what was going on and evaluating the situation.

 

She had to get caps for that settlement.

She probably wouldn't be allowed in Goodneighbor after this- not like she went much in the first place. If she left, there wouldn't be a profit. She'd have to go do other work, and as much as she wanted to believe that simply "checking out" Pickman Gallery had good pay, she doubted it. It would be good pay for doing a very simple job, and that wouldn't be the same as good pay for a long, gruelling job. If she didn't steal... all this time and effort was a waste and she'd need to keep the settlement waiting. The kids. The kids. Her settlements came first.

 

All of a sudden, everyone was looking at Nora, waiting for her input. 

 

She pulled out her pistol, and with deadly accuracy and the help of her V.A.T.S, she shot Fahrenheit right between the eyes.

 

The bodyguard and her gun collapsed with a clatter.

 

Almost instantaeneously, her two accomplices began shooting at them all.

 

Nora ran for cover, and made short work of the remaining man, Bobbi having taken care of the other one.

 

Nora plucked the key from Fahrenheit's body, guilt settling in her stomach in the form of nausea.

 

When the shipping container was opened, she found caps, guns, ammo, aid and more.

 

 In the corner, "HANCOCK" was crudely laid out in alphabet blocks. Bobbi handed Nora her cut, a good amount, and added to the fifty caps she currently had on her, Nora had no doubt that she would be able to buy enough food to keep the settlement going until the next trading caravan. Mel had already left, looking incredibly uneasy.

 

When she retrieved Dogmeat and set out for Diamond City, she faced the fact that she would probably never be allowed in Goodneighbor again. So much for Pickman Gallery... or maybe if her curiosity got the better of her, she would still investigate. But not now. Thoughts of anything to do with the man she had stolen from sickened her.

 

♢♢♢

 

It was getting late for Hancock. There was no sign of Fahrenheit, and dread was beginning to loom over him. He sent out a watchman to go look at the strongroom. When he returned, apologetically admitting that Fahrenheit was dead and he'd most likely been stolen from, Hancock muttered a "Thanks, pal" before shutting the door, and then proceeded to agressively look for some jet, swiping everything off his desk to find it. He inhaled it and clenched his fists as it kicked in. He reminded himself that it wasn't a personal kill, and that now he had dirt on Nora that he could use to his advantage. If he could arrange something- possibly Railroad related, as allegedly Nora occassionally did things for them- then Nora would be forced to revisit Goodneighbor and would have to face up to Hancock. Amari might have something, but then again, he couldn't just wait until the Railroad decided to partake in activities in Goodneighbor. He'd think of something.

 

♢♢♢

 

Nora had walked tiredly to the settlement, feet burning and bags heavy with no longer guns, but Diamond City goods. She checked the clock on her pip-boy. Almost three a.m. But yet, she still knocked on the barn door and a hopeful response came from within. 

 

"Minutemen?"

 

"Not exactly at a minute's notice... but yeah. Minutemen."

 

A young woman opened the door, and Nora handed her the bags.

 

"Thank you, General! I was really hoping you people got the distress signal." she whispered, probably being careful not to wake the children.

 

"I'll reroute a caravan with more aid, but until then, this should keep you going."

 

"Thanks again. There's a spare matress in the back if you need sleep. Dog's welcome too. Kids wont bother you, we've been busy planting back all our crops and I intend to let them sleep in."

 

"Yes- please. Much appreciated." 

 

"It's no bother, General."

 

Nora put her boots and hat at the end of the mattress and Dogmeat cuddled up next to her. She petted him absent-mindedly as she fell asleep, pondering the events of the last twenty-four hours. She couldn't shake the guilt, dread and unease that washed over her with each breath, but she did eventually doze off.

 

The next morning when she awoke, it was eight a.m. It seemed everyone was still asleep. She slipped on the rest of her outfit and journeyed into the morning with Dogmeat, leaving no note, no nothing, just assuming that they would figure it out. Nora made it back to The Castle and sent out her signal to the caravans to gather aid and reroute if they were headed South. It usually took the traders five days to get and adjust to the signal, but at least the settlement now had enough food and chems to last for two weeks maximum. Nora also issued a "Code Steel" protocol so minutemen knew when and where to step in if the Brotherhood was demanding donations from farms and the like. They would have to do their own farming as far as the general was concerned, and Maxson could fuck right off. The nerve of that bastard... Nora would be sure to arrange some sort of meeting with him.

 

♢♢♢

 

Hancock had hired Maccready to do some digging on Nora. The more he thought about it, the stranger the thought that Nora, the last person he'd of expected to steal, had decided to go ahead with pulling a heist on his strongroom- even when he'd instructed Fahrenheit to give them a choice to leave. It was confusing, especially when he expected Nora to come running back to him all the while apologizing profusely. Then he could reassure her, take her down to The Third Rail for drinks and prove to her he wasn't all that scary. Maybe he'd even offer to travel with her, go see some of those settlements and -and he could adventure with her and they could live freely, helping those who need it and hurting those who deserve it. In all those short times Nora was in Goodneighbor, and all those times he had heard about her, Hancock had developed something more than an admiration for the ex-vault dweller. 

 

So why would she kill, or allow the killing of his bodyguard and steal from him?

 

He got his answer five days later when Maccready stumbled through the door to his office with bags under his eyes.

 

"Take a seat, Maccready." Hancock said, weakly motioning to the couch.

 

"Alright, boss. Here's what I got on her."

 

Hancock took a seat opposite as the mercenary pulled out a worn notepad. He sat back as Maccready began explaining.

 

"So I went down to the Minutemen base, y'know, The Castle? And I asked around for where she was. Told me that she might be down at this farm that the Brotherhood stole food from."

 

"Wow- they do that?"

 

"Yeah, and apparently they took everything. Settlement's pretty far out, and I think they took advantage of that. When I went down there, place was pretty well guarded- lots of turrets- but there was also kids running around. Asked the woman inside, told her I was doing an investigation on the Brotherhood and she told me everything. Told me the general had came just the other night with enough food to keep them going until a caravan got rerouted. With those kids? Must of been a lot of food, 'specially since she told me the caravan would still be another few days."

 

Maccready paused.

 

"So... you think that's it? Went up to Sanctuary and Preston Garvey just told me the bare bones of the same story. Only added that he thought the general had "already spent her caps on steel" and that "they must of needed a lot of food"."

 

"Yeah. Thanks, MacCready." Hancock sighed, tossing him a bag of extra caps.

 

Maccready left, and Hancock was left to ponder forgiving Nora. Sure, he felt a little jealous that she was able to pull it off, going for a heist while he was stuck in his office, but up until this point he mostly felt confused, and also angry that his bodyguard had died.

 

"Wasn't a personal kill..." he muttered to himself.

 

But at the same time, Nora hadn't came back to Goodneighbor to face up to what she did. That was cowardly, that was a real reason that Hancock could be angry at her for. He already knew she was scared of him, and now she must be terrified. She seemed to view him in equal parts fear and awe.

 

Now he just needed something to get her back in Goodneighbor...

 

Daisy. Nora had traded with Daisy before and they both lamented on what life was like before the war. Out of all the people in Goodneighbor, he identified the pre-war ghoul as the closest to a friend. He could ask her to... send a courier after Nora. Couriers were probably more skilled at tracking down people than Gunners, possibly because of how they were less threatening and they knew what kind of questions to ask to find someone's whereabouts.

 

Being a ghoul and all, Hancock didn't really sleep much but at this point he was so emotionally exhausted that he laid back on the couch and let himself rest well into the next morning.

 

When he approached Daisy, she held a knowing look within her eyes and offered her sympathies about Fahrenheit. Daisy was easy to talk to, willing and unafraid of him, and Hancock ended up explaining the entire situation.

 

"But what surprises me the most is that Nora was involved."

 

Daisy actually laughed.

 

"Doesn't surprise me. You just let her walk off into Bobbi's arms without warning her or nothin'. Saw the whole thing, Hancock, and trust me, she seemed pretty desperate to get those caps."

 

"Alright, alright, but my point is that she ain't coming back to Goodneighbor without a cause. I need you to send a letter or somethin' to try and drag her back so I can deal with her."

 

Daisy looked slightly puzzled.

 

"Nora- you want me to get Nora back and not Bobbi?"

 

"Bobbi planned this whole thing. I never want her to return to Goodneighbor- but Nora? I'm sure we can work something out."

 

"You plannin' on roughin' her up?"

 

Hancock lit up a cigarette.

 

"I'm not sure yet, sister."

 

Daisy sighed, tapping her fingers against the counter til she came to a decision.

 

"Okay- I'll send a letter. I planned on a little job for her anyway. Can you try not to kill her or make sure she never comes back? I'd still like to talk about pre-war things that the other ghouls like me can't be bothered with. You promise me that, I'll have it written and sent by sundown."

 

"Promise. Hell, I'll even pay for the courier."

 

Daisy chuckled.

 

"Was hopin' you'd offer."

 

♢♢♢

 

Two and a half weeks later, Nora was approached by a woman in Sanctuary. 

 

"Been looking everywhere for you! Boy, you sure move around a lot. Hey- hey, don't reach for your gun, 's only a letter."

 

Nora was handed the envelope and examined the front and back.

 

"Hey, thanks. Sorry you had to come all this way."

 

After tipping the courier, Nora directed them to a free bed where they could spend the night, though she declined the offer. When Nora retired to her room, she sat upright and opened the letter which held a yellowed piece of paper inside, adorned with flowing handwriting. Highly unsual these days.

 

She felt sick once she reached the end.

 

Something about books, the library in Boston, a pre-war reference.

 

But the letter was from Daisy.

 

Daisy. Goodneighbor. Hancock.

 

Nora guessed that she couldn't run from Hancock forever. She'd need to go back down to Goodneighbor and clear things up. Besides, this whole thing had put her in a state of constant worry- wouldn't she rather just get it over and done with?

 

♢♢♢

 

The courier came back at an ungodly hour in the early morning and informed Daisy that the letter had been delivered, who proceeded to inform Hancock. If all went well, Nora would arrive within the next three days or so. Any more and Hancock would track her down himself.

 

He dismissed the members of the Neighborhood Watch that usually inhabited the State House for the next three days.

 

It was ten a.m, and Hancock decided that now would be a nice time to go and smoke outside.

 

And what luck.

 

Nora came in, gently shutting the door behind her, tricorn hat lying a bit lower than he remembered.

 

"Hello, General." Hancock said, although this time there was more of a bite to his voice, something more sinister lying behind it. Hancock could see the fear in Nora's eyes. Bless that woman. But he still needed to teach her a lesson.

 

"Seems we've got catching up to do. Why don't ya come up to my office for a chat?"

 

"Of course, Mayor." Nora responded quietly, following Hancock into the Old State House. He had held the door open for her then shut it behind them, and proceeded to lead her up the spiralling stairs as she thanked him in a voice that was barely audible.

 

"Where's those manners coming from? Don't really see the point in being polite to the ghoul you just robbed."

 

Nora looked up at him though his back was turned.

 

"I'm really sorry- what can I do to make this right?"

 

Her voice came out clearer this time, louder.

 

They finally reached Hancock's office and Hancock beckoned Nora to take the seat next to him on one of the couches. She followed his signal obediently as he stubbed out his cigarette in a broken ashtray.

 

"Truth is, Nora, I ain't quite sure what to do with you. Do I make you return my caps? Do I make you run jobs? Or do I just rough you up?"

 

"Well I mean, whatever you think... I'm really sorry about Fahrenheit. I'm really sorry about stealing from you- I just- I just..."

 

Hancock popped a singular mentat out of a packet that he kept in his pocket.

 

"Well, about that... I don't think I'll be content til I see you upset. Til I make you pay me back for at least some of the grief I've went through. But I'm not fond of the idea of sending you out there covered in bruises, so I've just came up with an alternative."

 

The mayor glanced over at the wooden chair he'd dragged up from the basement, it's original purpose as a chair for his desk forgotten. He raised his brow at Nora and made sure she was looking at the chair as well. It was situated in the corner next to the kitchenette.

 

Nora shivered, only one idea coming to mind.

 

"It ain't like you'd be getting your teeth kicked in, Nora. But I wanna make sure we're on the same page here. I ain't smashing the chair over ya, I ain't gonna knock you off it standing. Nah, nothin' like that."

 

Nora gazed back at Hancock, and he could see the recognition in her eyes. 

 

"I'll start, you finish. What I intend on givin' you is a good, old fashioned, over the knee...?"

 

"Spanking?"

 

"Yeah." Hancock said lowly, before sitting back and talking like he was working out a business deal.

"Well Nora, it's either this or I actually rough you up in the traditional sense and then send you out to kill Bobbi. Think this way I'd be getting something out of it without sending you out to do something. Plus, I'd prefer not to just unleash my anger on you, this is a bit safer for you and me, sister."

 

Nora trembled a bit and internally convinced herself that this was the right thing to do, that it would clear everything up and that she would even be able to walk in Goodneighbor freely again.

 

"Right. Sure, I'll take the spanking."

 

Hancock laughed dryly.

 

"Good choice."

 

The mayor got up and went to sit in the chair. Nora got up, shaking slightly and was just about to shamefully situate herself across Hancock's lap when he interjected.

 

"Take your hat off and loosen your belt first."

 

It came out like a command, and Nora was quick to set her tricorn on the couch. She fiddled around with her belt, fingers numb, and eventually it came loose and she felt her pants slide down her waist by at least an inch as they went slack.

 

How Hancock wished she was undressing for other purposes.

 

"Good girl... good girl. Now come get your ass over here. Take your coat off first, though."

 

So she slid off her coat and came closer to Hancock. He put his warm hands on her hips and motioned for her to spin around so that her back was to the mayor. He hooked on to the waistband of her pants and began gently sliding them down to expose her panties, then her ass, and then some of her thigh. The cold air hit and Nora let out a small gasp.

 

"Ain't that pretty..." Hancock muttered, a hand sliding over the general's ass, cupping the curve and pinching the flesh.

 

"Well," Hancock sighed. "Time to get this show on the road."

 

He guided her into position, adjusting her until her ass was just where he wanted it to be. Meanwhile, Nora felt like her face was on fire, a furious blush spreading across her cheeks as she realized that her arms and legs barely touched the ground.

 

"Alright, Nora. Here's how it's gonna work. I'll give you as many as I feel you deserve. Maybe even try the cutting board. If you use those pretty manners of yours, you might just find it goes quicker. Got all that?" Hancock explained, running a hand over her butt, squeezing slightly every now and then. When Nora responed with a "Yes, sir.", Hancock felt his cock twitch, something feral awakening at the statement. He wondered if Nora could feel that- he didn't care if she could.

 

"Count 'em out. Can't be losing track."

 

The first spank came down unexpectedly and Hancock could hear Nora inhale sharply as his hand smacked into her smooth skin. It made a crisp sound that rang out through the whole room, seeming to echo off every surface. Then words came from Nora, a hushed whisper- but in the silence of the room, she may as well of been shouting.

 

"One. Thank you, sir."

 

Oh, Hancock was going to enjoy this.

 

He went again, trying for the other cheek. This time he could see a handprint where he had smacked her, and again, he heard Nora count it out and thank him. That wonderfully timid voice seemed so out of place for one of the Commonwealth's most respected figures that it made Hancock think about how this woman, a clear submissive (he was still getting over the fact that she hadn't tried to escape or even fight him when he offered to spank her), had managed to get so far with the Minutemen, and how she would have fought so damn hard for them. Like this, over his knee, accepting her punishment, Nora was fragile. Hancock hoped that after this the general would stick around so that he could offer her the care she needed and possibly explore more of her fragility.

 

But he'd be damned if he wasn't going to make her ass suffer first.

 

He spanked her, hard and fast, barely giving her the time she needed to count them. When her ass started getting pinker, he could hear her voice get weaker. Hancock could see the way her fists were clenching and unclenching in time with the strikes. Unbeknowest to him, her eyes were watering and it wouldn't be long til she was crying. Go even longer and she'd be sobbing, and if he really wanted to he could make her bawl. He experimented with some softer spanks, watching the way her ass jiggled and rippled with each one, and noting how she didn't jolt forward as much. There was a nice color building up and he ghosted his hand over her skin to admire it. Nora hissed in pain as his hand rubbed a cheek a little rougher and groped it painfully hard. An ache was also beginning to build up and Nora guessed that she wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for at least three days. Would everyone notice? Would they guess? She didn't have much time to think between the harsh swatts and counting and thanking.

 

"You're doing well, sister."

 

She didn't respond, only shifted slightly in some attempt to get comfortable. Hancock peppered Nora's thighs with well-aimed smacks and relished in the way she let out a small whimper at each of them, and he knew that he had made it sting.

 

The ghoul flexed his wrist and then let his hand deliver three more hard but slow spanks, alternating sides.

 

"F-forty. Thank you, sir."

 

Nora could really begin to feel the pain. It wasn't the constant pain that came with a wound, nor was it the bitter, sickening pain that came with a broken bone. It was hot, it came in a rhythm and with every new handprint it got a little worse.

 

It just hurt, and Nora reassured herself it wouldn't last forever.

 

Then, she could hear something wooden clunking off a surface.

 

The cutting board.

 

"Don't gotta count these ones out, doll."

 

Hancock readied himself, positioning the board for the best coverage of Nora's butt that was possible.

 

Meanwhile, Nora squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the pain.

 

When the cutting board came down on her ass, it hit her with a vigour unlike any of the other spanks. Suddenly the tears that were building up in her eyes came out in hot streams and she squeezed her eyes shut yet again, trembling. The sound was louder, and Nora cried out in pain, a yelp that she considered pathetic, but it made Hancock stop.

 

Was he going too far? Her ass was seriously red now. He didn't want to totally scare her off

 

Would she even talk to him after this?

 

He let them both have a break for a few seconds before asking quietly, "You doing alright there, sister?"

 

A strained "mm-hm" was all that came out of Nora, and Hancock decided that he didn't want to put her through much more.

 

Hesitantly Hancock brought the cutting board down on her once again. She jolted violently, shaking harder while trying to steady her breathing.

 

"Remind me, sunshine, why are we here again?"

 

He could hear Nora swallow down her pain before speaking.

 

"Because I-I stole from you and k-killed your bodyguard and th-then-"

 

Hancock listened as Nora sobbed out her answer. Okay, now he really wanted to stop. He resisted the urge to smooth a hand over her bottom, knowing that it would just be cruel at this point.

 

"Then I.. I tried to avoid you."

 

One last time, he slammed the cutting board down and he heard the woman over his knee begin to really cry, sobs wracking her body. Attempting to be comforting, he rubbed a circle on her back as his other hand put the cutting board back on the counter.

 

"It's okay, sunshine. It's over now. You did good."

 

"Th-thanks..."

 

Hancock paused.

 

"You wanna stand up and put yourself together again? You can lie on the couch as long as you'd like."

 

"Mmm..." Nora hummed as the she awkwardly stumbled over to the couch while she pulled her pants up, not bothering to actually secure the belt, leaving it loose around her waist. When she lowered herself down on to the couch, she was careful to twist herself around so that her butt never actually made contact with any surface. She lay face down, arms beneath her face.

 

"So," Hancock muttered. "How's your ass feel?"

 

"Like it's on _fire_." Nora mumbled into the couch.

 

The mayor looked at Nora's ass, and it had indeed taken on a whole new color, bright red and angry- mostly on her buttocks but the color was also somewhat present on her upper thighs. It looked like she wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a while.

 

"Sure looks it."

 

When Nora hummed in agreement, Hancock lit up a cigarette and moved to sit on the couch opposite the general to observe her silently.

 

"It hurts. A lot. But it feels better knowing that we... well, are we even now?"

 

"Yeah. We're even, General." Hancock explained dismissively.

 

He looked over at her, thinking of all the other things he wanted to do to her. Fuck her, cuddle her, take care of her...

 

Hancock wanted more than a fling. 

 

But that could wait until tommorow, surely. For now, the least Hancock could do was offer her a bed and some Med-X, let her sleep into the afternoon and maybe then they could spend some time in the V.I.P room of The Third Rail. It was all wishful thinking, but given that Nora wasn't sprinting out of Goodneighbor, Hancock believed he had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Request some yandere shit on tumblr @ yanderevalentines :)


End file.
